logosfandomcom-20200222-history
KYW-TV
W3XE 1932–1941 (experimental phase) WPTZ (WPTZ Channel 3: 1941-1944) 1941–1944 Tumblr mgc5jkHSI91rl8jt8o1 1280.jpg WPTZ Channel 3 Signed on as Pennsylvania's 1st Television Oldest Station on Monday September 1, Labor Day 1941. 1944–1954 (WPTZ DuMONT 3: 1944-1947, Red 3: 1944-1948 & NBC-TV: 1948-1956) 1954–1956 WRCV-TV (WRCV-TV NBC 3: The Flagship Station 1956-1965) 1956–1963 On Monday October 18, 1954 WPTZ NBC 3 became WRCV-TV NBC 3-The Network Flagship Station up to Friday June 18, 1965 when Westinghouse Broadcasting brought the KYW-TV callsign from Cleveland to Philadelphia. 1963–1965 KYW-TV (KYW-TV NBC 3: June 19, 1965-September 9, 1995 & CBS 3: September 10, 1995-Present) 1965–2003 1965–1995 Westinghouse Broadcasting & Cable and Group W Productions used a proprietary typeface called "Westinghouse" (also known as "Anklepants", due to a similar but identical font) for the station logo throughout their own entire ownership of the station as shown here. This had come after Westinghouse and NBC had switched stations (with the KYW calls and license transferring to what's now as WKYC in Cleveland, OH and the WRCV-TV Calls has Changed into KYW-TV) only for the Federal Communications Commission to cancel the trade due to allegations of coercion on the part of NBC-TV and it's allowing to have the KYW-TV Calls goes to Philadelphia, PA on Saturday June 19, 1965. In 1995, KYW-TV switched it's network affiliation job from NBC to CBS, as a result of a deal by Westinghouse when WJZ-TV lost it's ABC affiliation to WMAR-TV. Westinghouse later acquired CBS altogether and making it KYW-TV as The Network O&O/Flagship Station. Ch. 3 TV, Philadelphia, Penna..png tk43-md1.jpg|Mike Douglas with an RCA TK-43 camera tk43-md3crop.png|RCA TK-43 cameras behind the scenes of The Mike Douglas Show KYW_NBC_1979-86.svg KYW 1979.jpg|''3 For All'' (1979-1980) Kyw82id.jpg|1982 Station Ident kyw-83.jpg|1983 Station Ident SLA0461.jpg|Evening Magazine billboard, 1983 kywnewyears.JPG|New Year slide, 1986 ScreenHunter_29868 Nov. 14 19.15.jpg ScreenHunter_29867 Nov. 14 19.15.jpg|KYW-TV (NBC) Channel 3 Let's All Be There ID (1985-1986) ScreenHunter_29863 Nov. 14 19.10.jpg ScreenHunter_29865 Nov. 14 19.14.jpg ScreenHunter_29861 Nov. 14 19.06.jpg ScreenHunter_29866 Nov. 14 19.15.jpg ScreenHunter_29862 Nov. 14 19.09.jpg SLA2338.jpg|Hill Street Blues billboard, 1986 SLA2339.jpg|Miami Vice billboard, 1986 SLA2340.jpg|Remington Steele billboard, 1986 SLA2341.jpg|St. Elsewhere billboard, 1986 KYW_NBC_1986.svg KYW-TV Come Home to Channel 3 1986.jpg KYW87.jpg|KYW Come on Home to Channel 3 promo (1987-1988) ScreenHunter_30219 Nov. 16 21.25.jpg|Your Constitution Station ID (1987) Kyw.jpg|Station ID (1989-1991) kyw_ident_newsid_1990a.jpg|The Pride of Philadelphia id from 1990-1991 ScreenHunter_30221 Nov. 16 21.31.jpg|Channel 3 Eyewitness News 6PM outro from March 2, 1990 Kyw_2.jpg|Station ID (1991-1994) KYW-TV 3 The Stars Are Back 1993.jpg Kyw_3.jpg|Station ID (1994-1995) KYW77ID.jpg KYW-Evening-Magazine-Promo-77.jpg 1995–2003 Though both KYW-TV and KYW NewsRadio 1060 AM still used it to a degree, the classic Group W typeface had begun to be phased out by the time this logo for the television station was introduced. KYW_CBS_1995.svg KYW_3_Logo.gif Kyw97.jpg|Ident kyw3television-ident2.jpg KYW98ID-Daytime.jpg KYW98ID-Nighttime.jpg KYW1995.jpg|KYW-TV, September 10, 1995|link=https://logos.wikia.com/wiki/KYW-TV 2003–present 2003–2013 kyw2003.jpg Cbs3 blue-on-white 2013.svg kyw-whereilive-short2.jpg kyw-ewnrelaunch2.jpg cbs3_2003_openwar.jpg ScreenHunter_29875 Nov. 14 19.32.jpg ScreenHunter_29880 Nov. 14 19.34.jpg ScreenHunter_29876 Nov. 14 19.33.jpg ScreenHunter_29881 Nov. 14 19.35.jpg ScreenHunter_29877 Nov. 14 19.33.jpg ScreenHunter_29873 Nov. 14 19.27.jpg ScreenHunter_29874 Nov. 14 19.29.jpg ScreenHunter_29872 Nov. 14 19.25.jpg ScreenHunter_29871 Nov. 14 19.24.jpg KYW_Logo.png This station logo was based on the variant used in the 1950s and the 1960s. 2013–present ScreenHunter_29858 Nov. 14 19.01.jpg|KYW-TV Entertainment Tonight promo from 2016 Category:Television stations in the United States Category:CBS network affiliates Category:CBS Corporation Category:Philadelphia Category:Pennsylvania Category:Missing year throughout logo Category:Westinghouse Broadcasting Category:Former NBC network affiliates Category:Viacom Category:Former ViacomCBS subsidiaries Category:National Amusements Category:1941 Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 3 Category:CBS owned and operated stations Category:Former NBC owned and operated stations Category:Television stations branded as channel 3 Category:1956 Category:1965 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1941 Category:Television stations involved in the 1994-1996 United States broadcast TV realignment Category:1995 Category:Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Category:New Jersey Category:Delaware Category:The Philco Corporation Category:Former DuMont Television Network affiliates Category:Red network affiliates Category:ViacomCBS